fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fighters of Lapis 5/Pre-Reviews
Reviews created during the creation of Fighters of Lapis. These reviews are meant to be more critical about the game in certain aspects. Reviews Go Here Wario's Revies So, I really enjoy this game, but rather then waste my time saying I love it, I decided to tell what could be improved. *Toggling character slots is kind of weird(that's a minor nitpick though) *There are a lot of the same old umbrella characters and stages *The City Trials pics are poorly made *The gameplay isn't very descripted *Currently, it's a bit short All in all, pretty good for in development. Hope my suggestions were helpful! Jake's Review Okay, let's see. The gameplay section has each mode listed, though not in tons of detail. This doesn't really matter, because it is quite simple to infer the gameplay of the mode. Many of the modes seem to be based off Brawl, which also helps inferring more details. I will have to say, that I like the L-Mode idea in a fighting game. That's pretty cool and something I may use in the future. The Space Crisis II isn't really.... done, so I can't really say much about it. From what is there, it is pretty cool-looking. Okay, characters. Let's start with the default ones. Many of the characters are the common suspects for umbrellas - Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Link, Dipper & Mabel, etc. - and many of the cooler, more unique ones, come from previous Fighters of Lapis games. The newcomers, for starters anyway, are mostly different character forms (Twilight Princess Link, OoT Zelda...) and more of the common suspects (*cough*Stephen*cough*). So, here are some of the newcomers who don't fit either category: *Pearl: she's quite cool, using a magical spear and her psychokinetic abilities. I've seen the show once (it's on the one channel my cable provider doesn't have :O), so I don't know much about her other than the fact that she has a magical spear and psychokinetic abilities. I'd like to play as her if this game were actually real. *Garfield: not what you'd expect for his moveset, as he uses his 9 Lives incarnations. I would have liked to see a more creative one..... but someone else got that instead. *Garfield 1978: I like him. Though he seems like he'd fall asleep randomly during battles or just not want to attack, his special moves (what you'd think Garfield would have) are pretty cool, and derived both from your mind and the shows/comics. *Nikki: Well, I can't say much about her. Her history seems cool enough (exiled from Swapnote Street by "a greater power" and forced to survive; a perfect representation of the end of the Swapnote software), but she doesn't have a lot of moves. Nikki isn't common in umbrellas, but you do see her every once in a while. I'm just going to skip a few..... *Katniss: perfect for crossover fighting games. I'm actually surprised there isn't a Hunger Games video game. She'd do what you'd expect her to, using a bow and arrow for most attacks, though I'd like to see her doing a fire charge or something (y'know, since she's the girl on fire?) I'm getting tired of writing these. I'll just choooooooooooooooose........ *Rick and Morty: they work together like the Ice Climbers, though can switch out with their down special. This is a cool feature, as their attacks are weaker when separated, and much more powerful when they fight together. Okay, I'm going to skip unlockables. They look pretty cool (Regginator!!), while some (Reggie) look a bit.... weird. Although they all seem perfect in the FoL universe. I just have to say, I don't like the large number of characters. I'm so confused by the sheer amount of playable characters. I like the item choices. While some - the Identity Disc - seem like they could be copies of other, popular, items, some - the Substitute doll, for example - seem amazingly cool that I'd also love to use in fighting games. Okay, stages. I'm just combining them. They're all pretty cool, stages (and I'm going to use this phrase once more) I'd love to play on. The Nexus from Yume Nikki sounds like it could be a cool stage (still haven't played the game, but it seems cool and creepy, from what I've read). I like the ideas of most of them, but there aren't that many stages - especially to contrast the 100+ characters in the game - that I'd not like. City Trial is the mode I loved in Kirby Air Ride, though here.... I'm not so sure. The idea of flipping perspectives sounds like one of the travelling stages from SSBB/SSB4, though I'm kinda confused as to how that would work. I do like the idea of combining franchises into the main map (though I'm confused as to how the RWBY Forest is in the game, with NOTHING ELSE FROM RWBY IN THE GAME). Overall, this is probably my least favourite part of the article (not counting Space Crisis II, which isn't finished), though the idea is here. Music...... is music. I don't any of those songs (I don't listen to music a lot), but I bet they're all pretty cool. Overall, my pre-review would have to be a 75%. Maybe add the movesets to the characters, instead of just giving a rough idea of what it is, and make the modes a little more unique. tl;dr - It's good, but can be improved. Dark's Review I find this article really good. The characters and stages look unique and fun to play as/on, and I just love seeing umbrella games like this evolve. Also, the past-present characters open up a lot of possibilities. Unlike EVERYONE ELSE THAT'S TALK ABOUT THIS, I don't really mind the City Trial images. I mean, they aren't stellar but it's not terrible. The story mode is the only thing I don't really like, since it feels kinda lazy to just recycle FoL 1's plot with some minor updates. But there is probably a huge time travel plot that I have no idea about. Overall, I give this an 8.5 out of ten, some room for improvement, but I find it really good right now. Category:Subpages Category:Fighters of Lapis